The Choices We Make
by FanFictionFan345
Summary: Everyone is getting set for graduation and one last presentation to go.  But when some uninvited guests show up, a memorable gathering has turned hostage crisis.


I do not own anything, the creator owns it all.

_The school looks different at night._ Terry mused as he approached his high school with his mom and brother. He saw other families arrive. _Whose idea was it to have an extra credit lecture and the acceptance of a special job offer from Commissioner Gordon? She is going to be on me every chance she gets and Duncan has been going on and on about the job offer. It is not like I would be a good cop anyway. But Mom insisted I needed some extra credit and she highly respects Barbara. _Terry mentally began to note everyone who had arrived. It looked like only twenty to thirty people were coming.

"Look there's Dana, Terry." Mary McGinnis told her son. "And she dressed up nice." Mary's frustration with Terry showed through her tart tone. Terry had worn his usual, black shirt and pants with his leather jacket against his mother's wishes. It nicely covered up some marks that Terry definitely didn't want noticed. The batsuit protected him from a lot of injuries, but it was not perfect. Terry had three tightly bandaged cracked ribs on his right side from a robbery a week ago. His neck and right arm also had nice burns from a flaming whip and deep bruises all along his left side courtesy of a wall he had hit while being thrown around by the whip. Even if his Mom couldn't understand, there was no way Terry was going to wear nice clothes. Terry nodded absently as he began to scan the rooftops. An odd prickle was traveling down his spine and all his instincts were screaming that he was being watched. His blue eyes scanned all the nooks and crannies of the nearby buildings but only could locate shadows. Seeing nothing, Terry reluctantly gave up his search and focused on Dana and her father, Chad who they were approaching.

"Good Evening, Mr. Tan and Dana." Mary greeted. Dana looked stunning in her pink gown which just brushed the ground. The deep shade of pink highlighted her eyes. Mr. Tan gave a polite nod while Dana clasped Mary's hand in greeting.

"Good evening to you, Mrs. McGinnis. It is so wonderful that we got Commissioner Gordon to give out the scholarships and the senior commission. She has done so much for this city and for women in general. Don't you agree, Terry?"

Terry shifted his gaze unnoticeably from searching the area again. "Yes, she has done a lot for the city. By the way, you look beautiful Dana." Dana blushed while her father scowled at Terry. Noticing her father's look, Dana made an excuse to go see Crystal and left after giving Terry a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dad, why do you have to be so rude to Terry?" Dana hissed as they left the McGinnis family.

"Dear, you could do a lot better than him. He's been to Juvenile Hall, skipped school, and when he is there he is asleep. I really don't see why you like him. Surely, there is someone more trustworthy or reliable?"

"Dad, this is my choice. One day, you will figure out why. He really is sweet and kind."

Matt looked around and grumbled "Why did I have to come? There is no one my age around."

"Dear, we've been over this. We could not find anyone to watch you and you are too young to stay home alone."

Slowly, the families trickled into the cafeteria, which had been set up with a stage. Streamers hung from gently swaying lights and silver, gold, and red balloons were on each table. Terry groaned as he realized Barbara Gordon along with the Mr. Jenkins, the Principal, was personally greeting everyone who was coming. _This is not going to be good._

"Mrs. McGinnis, how wonderful of you to come and Terry I never thought I would see you here." Terry shot her a dark look.

"Well Barbara, it is extra credit after all and you know how I am dedicated to my schoolwork." There were a few muffled gasps at the blatant disrespect. Mr. Tan shot his daughter a raised eyebrow as she paled in horror. Matt was the only one who looked thrilled at the encounter. "It is amazing who turns up at these events, some expected and some less." Barbara noticed how tense Terry was even if only a professional could tell. He was picking a fight more than usual. She noticed the almost imperceptible flickers of his eyes to every corner and shadow. Gordon looked at Terry and gave him a nod signaling she caught the hidden message. While Mary hurried the family past Mr. Jenkins who she gave a nod to, Terry smirked at the apologies the Principal was giving the Commissioner.

Mary, tight lipped, sat her family down at the nearest table. She immediately launched into a hushed lecture on showing respect to people in charge while Matt began to taunt Terry. Terry paid no attention to them. Something was wrong and he had no idea what. Terry slipped his and Matt's knives from the table into his sleeves while his eyes kept roaming over every person, place, and thing. He changed his posture in his chair so if he needed to he could jump up and react quickly. Mary finally lost all patience with her eldest son.

"Terry, do you even respect me?" The quietness of her voice caught Terry's ears and he turned to look at his mom who was near tears. He opened his mouth to answer when everything fell apart. Eleven Jokers entered with all their weapons out. The leader with a bright green mohawk gestured to his men. The two Jokers with guns pointed them at the crowd and the others brandished their various weapons at the terrified crowd.

"Commissioner Gordon, put on these handcuffs or we start hurting people." Her eyes glared at the cocky leader. "One, two…" Her eyes flickered at the Jokers and at Terry who looked back at her equally frustrated. They couldn't take out enough Jokers in time to prevent anyone from getting hurt. They were too keyed up and ready to respond to a threat right now. Plus, she was in a dress suit which was horrible for fighting in. It was too tight to give her any good momentum on any attacks. They would have to play along for now until they were not as on guard. She held out her hands to be handcuffed. She didn't make a sound as the leader wrenched her arms behind her back to cuff them.

"Alright, everyone sit down in the open area and don't try anything. Red, Blue cover them." The two gunmen held their guns in the general direction of the group. Terry positioned himself between the gunmen and his family. Adrenaline was racing through his body and all traces of pain from his earlier injuries were gone. He mentally began to make notes about the gunmen who had the only projectile weapons. He also identified the gang the group belonged to which was the C4 Jokers. They were known for taking hostages for ransom. He glanced at the hostages and saw he was getting no help there. They were all too frightened to actually do anything. He glanced at his mom and Matt. Both were pale, but were holding it together.

"What do you want?" Gordon demanded as she watched the group of frightened hostages go past her.

"Money. Gotham City will crumble if you fall and the mayor knows it. He'll pay big money for you. "With that he shoved her towards the hostages. "Now sit down and shut up."

The push knocked her off balance and she would have hit the floor if Mr. Tan had not caught her. Helping her to sit down, he placed her at the front of the hostages as she wanted. She was not going to cower at the back of the group. Mr. Tan and Mary also sat with her to protect the children. Both were terrified but not for themselves. Their children were all they cared about now. Matt was curled into Terry, his knuckles white. Terry gently disengaged Matt from his arm. Terry watched as three Jokers left at a signal from the boss to go make the call. He would have to move before they came back.

Terry slipped the knife out of his sleeve. Matt was the only one to notice. His black eyes widened as they saw the knife. He pulled on his brother's leather jacket to get Terry's attention. He lifted his head and gave such a soft whisper Terry barely caught.

"Please don't do it." Terry gave a soft smile and leaned his forehead against his brother's.

"It will be okay, I promise." Was all Matt heard before he felt Terry's arm move. The popping of balloons behind them made all the Jokers wheel around to see nothing but shreds of balloons behind them. The startled gunmen on the left let loose a fury of bullets and tore apart the stage until the gun was empty. The silver knife hit the floor with a soft clang amid pieces of red, silver, and gold. Terry used the distraction to his advantage. He leapt right over his Mom and tackled the gunman on the right.

He spun the arm with the gun around. Now firing, the gun shot the other gunman in the arm taking him down. With a flick of his wrist, Terry disarmed the gunman and hit him with the butt of the gun knocking him out. The wounded gunman's cries echoed through the cafeteria bouncing off the pillars and rafters. The other Jokers stopped stunned at the turn of events.

"What kind of Jokers are you?" Terry asked slipping into his deeper Batman voice as he unconsciously drew a dark aura about him. His entire stance screamed danger and shadows seemed to gather around him even though there were none. Terry, seemingly unaffected by the gunman's cries and the blood, walked over to him and knocked him out too. Picking up the unconscious man's blood covered gun, Terry swiftly dismantled it. He threw the pieces in contempt at the other Jokers who were still stunned some thirty feet away. The pieces slid in front of the leader leaving a bloody trail behind them.

"The real Joker never even used guns. He used more imaginative ways to attack the people of Gotham." As he talked, Terry took apart the other gun. "For trying to keep his legacy, you are sure doing a poor job." With each word, Terry flipped another gun piece in front of the leader letting the clang of the metal on the tile floor increase the impact of what he was saying. Gordon could only admire the psychological advantage Terry was gaining on the Jokers. He was drawing their attention to him and him alone. Plus, if the redness on the leader's face was any indication, they were not thinking very clearly either.

As the last piece hit the floor, the leader had reached his breaking point. "Kill him." He screeched in rage. The remaining six Jokers attacked. Terry ran and grabbed a pillar, flipping his body around the pillar; he kicked the closest Joker into the two behind him. _One down. _ He dropped down low, neatly ducking the lead pipe aimed at his head. With a sweep kick, he knocked that Joker off his feet. He sprang away in a flip as a sledgehammer landed in the same spot. The Leader rushed at him and Terry ducked under the wild punch and flipped him over. But Terry winced as he felt his ribs protest the movement.

Two Jokers rushed at him from both sides. Terry waited till the last second and took a step back. The Jokers collided and Terry grabbed their heads and rammed them together. They both just dropped. _Three down. _

"You know it is not enough to look like a clown, you guys act like ones too." Terry's mocking voice carried, sending shivers down his mother's spine as she heard it. What had happened to Terry? It was as if he was a different person. Mary was startled by a weight leaning against her shoulder. Turning, she saw Gordon with a strange look in her eyes. Envy mixed with pride, those eyes left her pinned and the Commissioner gave her a soft look that gave her comfort.

"Terry!" Finally a hostage had reacted to the unusual situation. Dana's yell distracted Terry and he glanced away towards her and that split second cost him. Terry hadn't seen the sledge hammer coming in time. He jumped back but it still connected with his right side. Terry's already cracked ribs broke. The pain was like fire up and down his side and breathing had become extremely difficult. But Terry didn't have the time or ability to acknowledge the pain. Pain clouded his senses but Terry still turned in time to fend off an attack from a lead pipe. His body responding automatically to danger, Terry blocked the pipe and was going to finish his off, but a cold voice stopped him dead.

"Stop or the girl dies." The Leader had pulled Dana from the group and held a knife to her throat. Terry inwardly cursed not taking him out earlier. Dana wasn't struggling but had silent tears running down her face. He was grabbed roughly by the other two standing members of the gang. "How about we prevent any more trouble?" The sinister undertone made his henchmen snicker. He walked towards the group with Dana firmly in tow, knife now held down by his side. Confidence oozed off of him now that Terry was contained. Terry's eyes never left Dana's terrified ones. The guy with the lead pipe had to take a hand off of him to push a hidden trigger causing a spray from his sleeve to hit Terry's face.

The instant though the man let go, Terry let his remaining knife slip down into his hand and let the spray hit him in the eyes and instead threw the knife upwards. The Leader foolishly followed the knife with his eyes. The knife sailed through the air and cut through a cord holding up a glass light fixture. Terry slipped out of his jacket, letting it hang limply in the grasp of his burly captor. He sprinted towards Dana and the Leader. The man wildly slashed at him with the knife. Terry heard the knife cutting through the air and grabbed his wrist pulled him forward while the other arm pushed Dana backwards and away from the falling light. He grabbed her and covered her with his body as they fell. The glass light fixture fell onto on to the Leader and shattered into tiny glass shards. The shards flew everywhere from the impact. Terry gave a soft grunt as glass cut into his thinly protected back. His body acted as a shield for Dana.

"Stay right here and whatever you do don't move." Terry told Dana. He got up and challenged the last two. "What? Is this it? This isn't even fun." The two charged at him. Their shoes broke pieces of glass as they ran at him. Terry took the offense for once charging at the smaller of the two. He caught the pipe and kicked the other guy in the chest right into a pillar. His head connected with the pillar with a dull thud and he fell limply to the ground. Terry now had a weapon and wasn't willing to mess around. He ducked under the dull whistle of the sledgehammer and hit back. He hit the guy's right arm and felt it brake. The hammer fell to the floor as the Joker could no longer hold it up with only one arm. Terry swiftly whipped his pipe around ignoring his ribs and hit the guy at the base of the skull knocking him out. _All are down. _His back was now to the hostages. The old whip burns on his arm and neck were now plainly visible. Blood ran down his back and Terry was struggling to keep himself breathing smoothly. Pain filled his entire body, but it was not over. The dark aura around him seemed to dim slightly but didn't completely dissipate.

"Dana, you can get up now and go back to the others." Terry said softly as he stood over the unconscious bodies. "Barbara, is Duncan any good at all at police work?"

"He has potential."

"We're running out of time. Be more descriptive. Can he accurately describe a target?"

"Yes, but you seriously can't be thinking of…" Barbara trailed off as she realized the implications of his statement. "How badly are you injured?" She demanded. Dana had gone back to her father and was wrapped up in his arms. She was shaking in shock as her father whispered comforts to her. Mary couldn't move. Her baby boy was no longer someone she knew. Matt was one of the few who could move and he started to head towards the blood stained figure of his brother. The movement distracted Gordon. "Kid, stay away from him."

"But he is my brother, he isn't dangerous. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Matt, let it go. Duncan, you are with me. Barbara, you can leave in five minutes." Terry pried something out of his shoe, still not looking at everyone and tossed it back in her general direction. "Use this for cover."

"Why are you going after the other three?" Barbara trying to get a read on his condition.

"Six. I know every gang of Jokers in this city and there are six left. This group is the C4 Jokers." A sharp hiss from Duncan filled the silence.

"The C4 is nicknamed so because of the bombs they plant at every hostage situation as their ace in the hole." Duncan's whisper carried though the entire group. "They are known to blow up themselves to prevent capture. In fact, that is the test to enter this gang is to be willing to blow yourself up if caught. They don't care about their own lives and hostage's lives are worth even less."

"Exactly. So we have to take them out before they finish with the bombs." Terry's voice was nearly pleading. "Just give me Duncan and let me go or we are all dead."

"Why do you need me?" Duncan inquired not trusting the school delinquent and his number one rival.

"Because he is blind." Gordon's voice was heavy with regret as Matt gave a shout of protest. "To save Miss Tan, he lost his eyesight. He needs you to give general advice about weapons and distance. Even blind, he is a great fighter and the only other person who could help him is me, but I'm the target and if they realize I'm free..." Her voice trailed off but everyone knew what she meant. There would be no reason to stop them from setting off the bombs.

"And the best defense if anyone gets past me." Terry stated. "We go now." His voice snapped with command. A nod from Gordon sent Duncan towards Terry. "Whatever you do don't touch me." Was all the warning Terry gave him as they headed towards the door.

"Terry, what condition are you in?" Gordon's voice was sharp with the order. Terry hesitated in front of the door.

"In twenty minutes, I will be in Code Blue, max. Ten at the minimum. Remember five minutes." He and Duncan left to Gordon's yelling of come back.

"Did he say Code Blue?" Mr. Tan asked faintly. His medical background filling him in on what that meant. Gordon gave a small nod. "Does he even know what that means and would he be able to diagnose it? He got another nod. "How is he even standing?"

A soft whisper answered. "I don't know."

"What happened to my son? A cry filled the air as Mary gave vent to her feelings.

"Always knew that kid was trouble." Mr. Jenkins added his two cents. "He was a good for nothing…"

"You have no right to make any judgments about him." Gordon's voice was colder than ice. "None of you have any right at all except maybe Mary, Matt, and Dana even then they are on shaky ground."

"He was flat out disrespectful to you and look at what he did to these Jokers. That is the sign of a dangerous man." Jenkins tried to defend himself.

To everyone's surprise, Mr. Tan spoke up. "You know I always fought with Dana over her going out with him. But tonight proved me wrong. That young man saved our lives and protected my daughter at the cost of his sight. That is someone you could believe in and trust."

Matt unnoticed by the arguing adults and teens went and grabbed the little black object Terry had thrown towards them. It was small and had a button on it. He went to Gordon and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention. He handed it to her, awkwardly as she was still handcuffed.

"You are all idiots. Why are you arguing about whether you trust him or not when we should be escaping?" Gordon reprimanded as the device brought the situation home. She pushed the button which lit up red. "Right now, we are going to make the best of this opportunity and hope this ends with no one dead. Now, we have some cover so let's go."

"What cover?"

"This cover." Gordon could hear the faint squeaking of bats as they were summoned by the device. The bats flew in to the cafeteria causing a few screams from startled people. "We leave now." Everyone just followed her mindlessly now too exhausted to argue.

As they reached the door, the group saw a figure approaching them at a jog swatting at the bats from the right. They recognized Duncan and he joined the group.

"We need to go right. Terry cleared the way to the door."

"Why aren't you still with him?" Mary demanded afraid of the answer.

"He told me to leave that he could handle the last two on his own." Duncan handed Gordon a folded piece of metal and continued quietly. "He said to tell you that the Gotham needs the Commissioner a lot more than they need a juvenile delinquent because you are the protector of this city." Gordon's face paled as she recognized the implication of the statement. Terry was telling her that he was entrusting her with Gotham. Her fingers closed tightly of the folded batarang. Terry had made his move and if she didn't make hers in time, Terry wouldn't make it.

"Stubborn man, both of them." She cursed Terry, Bruce and their alter egos under her breath. The bats flying around seemed to sense her anxiety and swirled even more rapidly around them. Gordon gave thanks that only Duncan and herself knew what Terry had said. Duncan led the people to the door that he knew was clear. The shell shocked group stumbled outside into the waiting arms of the cops who had been summoned for the exchange of money. Barbara ignoring her handcuffed arms went to the ambulance after deactivating the device.

"I need you two to come with me. Grab the emergency supplies for a man in code blue."

"Commissioner, we need to get you unhandcuffed and to safety."

"If you don't listen to me, we are going to have a dead civilian in our possession. We don't have any time to waste." Barbara flicked open the batarang and used the point to open her handcuffs as she ordered her men around. "We have eight in the cafeteria and six in an unknown place. Duncan, where are they?"

"Four are in the chemistry lab. The other two slipped out and he followed them."

"Good send a squad to pick them up. If you see a young man dressed all in black, under no circumstance try to arrest him. Terry McGinnis got all of us out and is wounded and probably will attack anyone who approaches or touches him due to pain."

"Terry, huh. Isn't that the kid you been trying to get on the force for the past couple of years?" Duncan sat watching the exchange with a sinking heart. The job offer given to him was only offered because Terry didn't want it. With a click, Gordon undid her handcuffs. She turned and gestured impatiently at the medics.

"He will never be a cop, I have always known that but it never hurts to try." Shaking her head she turned to her newest recruit,"Duncan you lead them to the chemistry lab. Consider this your first assignment."

"Yes ma'am."

Terry was lying in a pool of his own blood trying to stay conscious. The last two members of the Jokers were taken care of. Luckily for him, they hadn't split up when they ran off. But the last guy had actually been pretty good with a knife and had sliced his leg as he had fallen unconscious. Pain swept over him in waves. His whole body hurt so bad. He had no idea where he was anymore. He coughed violently and spat out blood. His broken ribs had finally punctured his lungs. _What a way to go. I'm not even Batman right now. He hoped Barbara would get the message. I'm sorry, Mom, that I'm not the son you wanted. Matt, I'm sorry I couldn't always be there. Dad, I'm sorry I could not save you._ Terry was starting to slip away from reality and hallucinating. He saw his dead father, mom, and brother standing there. _I'm sorry._ Was the last thought that ran through his head as he embraced the darkness.

Mary McGinnis walked over to Mr. Tan who had finally let go of Dana. "What does Code Blue mean?" She asked.

"In the hospital, that is the worst status you can be in. Basically you need medical attention now. Usually associated with organ failure and cardiac arrest." Mr. Tan could not look Mary in the eyes and he couldn't quite keep his voice steady.

"He…He…My baby boy is dying." Was all she could get out. Mary crumpled to the ground causing the police to run to her. Tears just ran down her face, as all she could think of were last words which had accused Terry and how she wished she could take them back.

"Mom. Mom. Mom." The frightened voice of Matt was the only thing that penetrated her dazed state. She wrapped him up in a hug and pulled him close. The two police groups came out with their captives. Each Joker was quickly shipped off to the station. Police started to remove the former hostages to get statements. Only Mary, Matt, Mr. Tan, and Dana remained waiting for a sign.

Then, the Commissioner came out with the three medics behind her carrying Terry out on a portable stretcher. The medics almost threw him into the ambulance with the urgent need to get him to the hospital. Mary only caught a glimpse of Terry's pale blood stained face under the oxygen mask before they whisked him away.

"Is he?" Dana asked fearfully. Gordon shook her head in denial. They noticed the blood staining her knees and hands. Mary felt bile rise in her throat at the realization that was her son's blood.

"Why didn't Batman show up?" Matt asked. Barbara hesitated. Terry was dying and his family didn't even know who he really was. She looked at the other two. Dana had put up with so much from Terry's disappearing acts. But Mr. Tan, prior to this night, had hated Terry, but his defense of Terry. If Terry lived, he was so going to kill her for this.

"Mr. Tan, did you mean what you said earlier when you defended Terry?" The question threw everyone off. What kind of answer was this? Her gaze pierced the man to the core.

"Yes." He stated simply and honestly.

"Good, I have to show you something." She turned and grabbed the keys of a police car. She drove off, driving out of the city until coming to an ornamental gate. "Wait here." She got out of the car and walked over to a speaker. She signaled someone and argued for a few minutes. Her hands were raised in anger but the passengers couldn't hear her through the sound proofed car. She finally came back in as the ancient gate creaked open. She drove up the long winding driveway. They pulled up to an old majestic mansion.

"This is Mr. Wayne's place." Mary said. "But what are we doing here?" Everyone got out of the car and walked to the mansion. The door opened to Bruce Wayne who gave a slight nod to Gordon.

"You are here for the truth." Barbara said as she walked straight to the secret lever which opened the passage way to the Bat Cave. Ace came out and growled at the intruders distracting them from the opening secret entrance.

"Ace." At the warning, the black dog stopped and went to Bruce's side. Bruce led them down the stairs as Ace followed at his heels.

"Matt you asked me why Batman didn't show up. Here is your answer." The small group entered into the large open cave and halted in shock. There, right in front of them, were the batsuits. Looking around, they marveled at the technology. Matt's eyes were wide in wonder.

"Terry is Batman, isn't he?" Mary was the first to make the connection but was too mentally exhausted to react with anything other than acceptance. "That explains so much. The sneaking out, calls at odd times, the exhaustion, the wounds, and the lies."

"Terry cares more about you three than anyone else in this city." Bruce said his voice deep with affection for the young man who had made him believe again. "If what Barbara told me is true, then you deserve to know and not hear another lie. Terry deserves to be remembered for who he was, not who everyone thinks he is."

"Dana, I owe you an apology. I was completely wrong about, Terry." Was all Mr. Tan could get out as the evidence before him left him stunned.

"Terry will be okay won't he?" Matt asked

"I don't know Matt. I just don't know." Was the Gordon's soft response.

"But he promised. He said everything would be okay." Matt exploded.

"Everyone is alive and safe and for Terry that would be okay." Bruce informed him. "He chose to fight while wounded and he didn't care if he lived or died if it meant you were okay. Now, I suggest we all get to the hospital to find out how Terry is doing." He didn't mention the possiblitiy that Terry was already gone.

They arrived to find that Terry was currently in surgery. They inquired of what his condition was. They were informed that he had three broken ribs, a pictured lung, two second degree burns, at least twenty shard of glass in his back, bone bruises all along his left side, a gash on his left leg, severe blood loss, and temporary blindness. Mary and Dana cried in the corner at the diagnoses. An hour passed and then another and everyone except for Bruce fell asleep utterly drained from the night's events.

A nurse finally came in. Bruce got the results from her. Terry had survived the surgery, but had slipped into a coma. Another five minutes lying on that school floor and Terry wouldn't have made it. Bruce gently woke up Mary and filled her in. Now, more alert, anger was starting to build up at Terry's situation. She turned to the nurse before she could say anything she would regret and asked if she could visit Terry. She was led through sterile hallways.

The nurse opened a door and Mary walked in. Pulling up a chair, Mary held her son's hand and looked at him. His black hair made painfully clear how pale he was. With her other hand, Mary stroked back her son's hair. Any rage she felt at the whole situation meant nothing now as she gazed at her son. The others had trickled in and they all sat and looked at the boy who saved their lives. The boy who was in a coma and the doctors had no idea when he would wake, if at all.

Hours turned into days and days into weeks. Graduation came and went. Mary finally understood what kind of man her son was. She had long conversations with both Bruce and Barbara and came to understand why Terry did what he did. Any anger was drained away to be replaced by awe and fear. Her boy was a hero plain and simple, but all she wanted was to see his eyes and hear his voice.

Dana came by almost every day usually accompanied by her father. Mary enjoyed her talks with Dana and saw her as a solid pillar in Terry's life. She, Bruce, and Matt hardly ever left the hospital except when it was necessary.

Mary was disturbed from her sleep by movement. Turning her head towards the door, she was perplexed by the lack of a visitor. A soft moan snapped her out of any sleepiness. Scarcely able to breathe, she turned to the only other occupant of the room. Terry's blue eyes were fogged from the medication, but his eyes were opened. Mary could barely contain her excitement. Her son was awake and alive. She pushed the button for the nurse's station.

"Terry. Terry, can you hear me?" She called. Terry turned his head in response to the sound of her voice. But there was no recognition. The nurse came in and began to take measurements of his vitals. Terry soon, fell back asleep. The nurse prevented Mary from freaking out as she assured her that it was mostly pain medication and that his body was still healing. Mary joyfully called the Tan's, Bruce, and Barbara with the joyful news that Terry was out of his coma.

Two days later, Terry finally was awake and coherent. Mary was given the privilege of being the first to talk to him. She told Terry about what happened after he left with Duncan, the escape, the truth, and the long hospital stay. Terry was quiet as he reflected on what his mother had told him.

"Mom, I'm sorry for all the…"

Mary cut him off. "You did what you thought was right and you know what I'm proud of you. I could never have done half of what you did. You faced death on a daily basis and never backed down. You protected me and your brother. All that I ask you now, is that you trust me. You don't have to bear this all alone."

"Mom.." was all Terry could get out as he gave her a huge hug. "I think I could do that." Bruce Wayne softly closed the door as the family was finally reunited. It looked like everything was going to work out after all.


End file.
